Emily Potter
by IluvTHEweasleyTWINS
Summary: What if Harry had a child that can change the entire world? R
1. Prolouge

It is six years after Harry, Ron, and Hermione have graduated from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many things have happened since then. Voldemort still is alive and wondering the world. Harry married Ginny(an: yes harry and ginny. I think its the best match for him. and I'm not the only one) and had three kids. The eldest, Emily Potter who was three and had the same green eyes and black hair as her father but had red tints in her hair that came from her mother. James and Lily were one years old and twins that looked like their same sex parent.(meaning lily looked like ginny and James like harry)  
  
Hermione and Ron had married (a/n-YEAH! i hate the whole draco/herm thing). They had two children. Hannah, who was three and had red hair and blue eyes. She had a twin brother, Bob that looked just like his father. Hermione and Ron were both in the order and were very close with Harry and Ginny.  
  
Draco and Raven (a pureblood girl that went to Durmstrang) married and had three children. Mike, who was three and looked like his dad, Melissa, who looked like her mom with black hair and blue eyes, and then Kelly, who was three also (all three were triplets), and had her dad's hair but her mom's brown eyes. Draco is a main deatheater along with his father.  
  
Other marriages and such are like this:  
  
Bill & Fleur with two girls and a boy: Rebecca, Maria and Jake.(all older then Emily)  
  
Fred & Angelina with one girl: Amanda(one)  
  
George & Alicia: no kids (aw)  
  
Lee Jordan & Katie with one kid: Lee Jordan Jr.(one year older then em)  
  
Others follow and if mentioned I will put explanations.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Where are my earrings!" Ginny asked looking around the dresser as she was putting her shoes on to go to the Order.  
  
"On the nightstand!" Harry yelled trying to make his hair neat. "Daddy, just give up. It's no use!" Emily told her dad as she sat on the floor playing with a doll. Harry smiled and picked her up and twirled her high in the air and put her down as he heard a small 'pop'.  
  
"Remus! You got here!" Harry said greeting Lupin with a smile.  
  
"Lupin!" Emily yelled running to him giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Oh, Remus! The twins are sleeping so you only have to deal with Emily. Now Emily, be a good girl! I love you and will be home soon with Daddy," Ginny said kissing Emily on the forehead. "Bye!" Emily said as she began to play dolls and Lupin just watched with a smile.  
  
AT THE MEETING-  
  
Ginny and Harry arrived as everyone there had tired and worried looks on their faces. "Ginny, dear! You arrived now the meeting can start. Everyone is here," Mrs. Weasley said with a faked smile.  
  
"Mum, are you okay?" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley just nodded and they all walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Good, you are here! Now to the first thing. Harry, Ginny this is involving your daughter, Emily," Dumbledore said with an odd look an his face.  
  
"What about her? Is she okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"There was a prophcy about her. I can not repeat it for I was not there when it was said and but I will tell you what it meant. It meant that Emily can kill Voldemort not only you anymore Harry and an enemy will forever change your family," Dumbledore said as Ron flinched at the word Voldemort as he always had.  
  
"What?" Harry said,"I know that this sounds weird but, does that mean an enemy will kill my family or are there other ways of change that it could mean?"  
  
"Either one. I do not know which one. It may depend upon which enemy," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What enemy? Who else could do something other then Voldemort? I have no other enemies!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Any of the deatheaters or their families," Dumbledore said wisely.  
  
"I'm going home," Ginny said white-faced as she disapparated back home.  
  
"I have to go to. I'm sorry," Harry said joining Ginny.  
  
HOME-  
  
"Your back early. Are you okay?" Lupin asked concerned as Harry came home right after Ginny.  
  
"No, Emily can kill Voldemort. Not just me. It changes everything," Harry said wrapping up the whole meeting leaning on the door way looking at his daughter sleeping.  
  
"Is this good or bad?" Lupin asked looking at Harry now knowing why Ginny was near tears and very pale.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said as he closed Emily's door and went to his own room trying to think what this all meant.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry asked asked as he walked into the room. Ginny was on the bed tears rolling down her face.  
  
"I'm scared. For Emily," Ginny said barely as Harry sat down next to her.  
  
"We all are but nothing will happen to her. We all will be watching her. Don't worry," Harry said knowing that we still would worry.  
  
"I have to worry. She's are daughter! We can't lose her," Ginny said.  
  
"And we won't. Remember change just doesn't mean death," Harry said hoping that was what the prochecy would mean.  
  
"Your right. I'll see you in the morning," Ginny said as she went under the covers and fell asleep. Harry just hoped that Emily wouldn't have to go through what he did as a child. 


	2. Diagon Alley

It's eight years later and Emily is now eleven years old. "Ow!" Emily yelled as she rolled out of bed and hit her head on her dresser. She went downstairs to have breakfast when and owl flew in with some mail. "Dad! The mail is here!" Emily yelled as she grabbed the mail.  
  
"My letter!" Emily said dropping the rest of the mail and ripping open the letter. She read it fast and then ran to her mom. "MOM! We have to go shopping!" Emily yelled going to change. She ran to her room throwing on jeans, a pink shirt, and a pair of pink converse. "Come on!" Emily said pulling her hair into a ponytail as she finished.  
  
"Fine, are you ready? I see you are. Well then, DIAGON ALLEY!" Ginny yelled throwing floo powder into the fire and disappearing into the flames. "DIAGON ALLEY!" Emily yelled and felt a tug at her navel and then she was at Diagon Alley standing next to her mom.  
  
"Is Hannah coming?" Emily asked her mom as they walked towards Gringotts Bank.  
  
"I don't know! Most likely not," Ginny said as they entered the bank. A few minutes later they had a bag full of money ready to buy everything Emily would need for her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"I need a wand," Emily said as she was ready her list. Her eyes wandered to the joke shop that her uncles owned. "Can I go in?" Emily asked.  
  
"Sure, but right after you have to go to Ollivanders," Ginny said as she walked towards Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. Emily ran right in. She looked at all the joke stuff on the wall and then saw her uncles behind the counter. They didn't notice her so she walked up to the counter.  
  
"Hello. Do you fine gentlemen have any fake wands?" Emily asked barely able to see over the counter.  
  
"Yeah. Last shelf on the right. Emily!" Fred yelled as we walked over to the other side.  
  
"So? Can I have a fake wand?" Emily asked as she gave Uncle Fred a hug.  
  
"Sure. Hey George get Emily a wand," Fred yelled to his twin brother that was by the fake wands.  
  
"Got it. Hey Em! It's free on me. Go finish school shopping. Ginny is glaring at us," George said as Emily walked out of the store.  
  
"Ollivanders now. Only place to get wands, and the best wands ever used," Ginny said as they entered the small wand shop. It was very dark and Emily couldn't see and clerk anywhere. "Hello?" Emily said walking towards the counter as a man appeared from the back of the store. She screamed and then began to laugh at herself.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Potter. I have been waiting for you. I remember that day that your dad got his wand. Curious in the choice in wands, but the wands pick the wizards. Now, I think that I have the perfect wand for you! 9 1/2 inches, unicorn hair, and yew," Mr. Ollivander said giving her a wand. Emily swished it and a red & gold stars flew out of the wand. "Perfect! 11 Galleons please," Mr. Ollivander said as they left the store.  
  
"What was that all about? Why was dad's wand curious?" Emily asked as they walked into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
"Honey, just get your books," Ginny said as Emily went to buy her books. Emily looked back at her mom angrily. Ginny then went to buy Emily an owl and then met her up hoping it would make her forget her question.  
  
"An owl!" Emily said looking at the snowy owl.  
  
"It's cute," Ginny said.  
  
"I'm going to name it...Snowflake," Emily said as her and her mum went back to the Potter household waiting until September 1st. 


	3. Splash

KING'S CROSS-  
  
"Dad! Hurry up! I don't want to miss the train!" Emily yelled at her dad.  
  
"Honey, just wait for Hannah and Bob," Harry yelled.  
  
"Do I have to?" Emily asked her dad impatiently.  
  
"Yes, there they are! RON! Over here! No! Over here! At least Hermione can listen," Harry said frowning at his stupid friend.  
  
"Hi Uncle Ron! Where's Hannah? Hi Aunt Hermione. HANNAH!!" Emily yelled running to Hannah.  
  
"Dad? How do we get to platform 9 3/4?" Hannah asked her dad looking up and not seeing a sign for it.  
  
"Come here. See the wall? Run at it," Ron said pointing to the barrier.  
  
"WHAT! I'll get killed!" Hannah said looking at her dad in a confused way not wanting to get hurt.  
  
"No, just trust your dad," Ron said.  
  
"I would never trust Ron," Harry said joking around.  
  
"I'm with Uncle Harry. Mom is this safe?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yes, this is the only time I will say trust your father. Just run at the barrier," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and if I get hurt it's your fault! I'll sue!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"Bloody hell! She ran right through the wall!" Emily said in awe.  
  
"Don't curse!" Harry said as he pushed his daughter.  
  
"See! I was right!" Ron said.  
  
"The only time ever," a cold drawling said behind them.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Weasley, at least your not as poor as your parents," Malfoy said.  
  
"Dad, who are these people?" a girl with blonde hair said and a valleygirl like voice.  
  
"Duh, the Weasleys and...the Potters," a boy with blonde hair said with a mean smile.  
  
"So what if the Potters are here?" Emily said.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a pitty that my kids have to go to school with them," Malfoy said.  
  
"Dad, is this Mr. Malfoy that we don't like?" Emily asked nastily glaring at Draco Maldfoy.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"Dad, who are these people?" Emily asked pointing at his kids.  
  
"Mike, Melissa and Kelly Malfoy," Mike said.  
  
"Emily Potter," Emily said with a look of disgust.  
  
"Emily, go meet Hannah or you will miss the train," Ron said as Bob ran through the wall and Emily followed behind.  
  
"Good-bye Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley," Kelly said as she walked into the barriar.  
  
"She seems nice," Ginny said as they walked to the car and headed home.  
  
"Unlike the rest of her family," Harry said.  
  
ON TRAIN-  
  
"Hannah! I found an empty compartment!" Emily yelled brushing her hair out of her face as they sat down.  
  
"So, what do you think about that Malfoy kid?" Hannah asked as the compartment door opened revealing another first year.  
  
"Hey Em. Can I sit here with you guys?" a the boy asked.  
  
"Sure Lee," Emily said moving over so that Lee Jordan Jr. could sit down.  
  
"So how are you Lee?" Hannah asked as she looked at Emily.  
  
"Great, how about you Em. You look dazed or if you are thinking about someone," Lee said with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine. Just wondering why Dad is so overprotective of me and why he was so happy," Emily said wondering.  
  
"No cl-Oh god not you," Hannah said as the compartment door opened revealing Mike Malfoy and his two sisters.  
  
"There aren't any empty compartments so I was going to ask if we could sit with you?" Mile asked.  
  
"What! I don't want to like sit with them!" Melissa said in her valley girl like voice.  
  
"Well, get over it," Kelly said sitting on the floor.  
  
"Shut up Melissa. Sorry dad was so rude to you guys," Mike said like he didn't even mean it.  
  
"It's okay. My dad just hates your dad for some reason," Hannah said.  
  
"Some reason! The Malfoys are deatheaters!" Lee yelled but then said sorry to Melissa, Kelly, and Mike.  
  
"How dare you! This is why I don't want to sit with them!" Melissa said as Mike pushed her out of the compartment.  
  
"There! Now everyone is happy," Mike said sitting down.  
  
"MIKE! Let me in!" Melissa yelled.  
  
"No!" everyone yelled at once.  
  
"I can't believe you hanging out with blood traitors," Melissa said as Bob came down the hall.  
  
"Who is a blood traiter?" Bob asked as he came up.  
  
"The girls and the one boy in there," Melissa said.  
  
"That's my sister in there. And her best friend, and some moron were friends with so I wouldn't say that in front of me. Em! Let me in!" Bob yelled. Emily opened the door pulled Bob in and closed it in Melissa's face.  
  
"I think that we are going to be there soon. We might want to put on are robes," Kelly said. Everyone nodded and the boys left to change in a different compartment.  
  
AT SCHOOL-  
  
The train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station and all the student got off the train. "First years this way! I said first years this way! First years! Four to a boat! Only four!" a huge man yelled(an-to lazy to make Hagrid's accent). "Hagrid!" Emily yelled running to Hagrid.  
  
"Emily! Now get in the boat you will be so happily to see the professors," Hagrid said as they got into the boats. Mike, Melissa, Kelly, and Kevin Johnson were sitting together. Lee, Bob, Hannah, and Emily sat together in another boat.  
  
"Wow, look at the castle!" Hannah said.  
  
"Ew, we have to live there?" Melissa said.  
  
"Vote! Who wants me to push Melissa off the boat?" Mike asked as everyone raised their hands except Melissa. "Well, okay!" Mike said pushing Melissa off the boat into the water. Emily began cracking up hysterically.  
  
Hagrid looks back and asked,"How did that happen?"  
  
"She fell," Mike said with a smile.  
  
"Okay," Hagrid said looking at Melissa in the water. Melissa saw Emily laughing and pulled her into the water. "Miss Malfoy!" Hagrid yelled.  
  
"Em!" Lee said pulling Emily back into the boat and dunking Melissa.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mike asked. Emily just nodded and glared at Melissa.  
  
"Miss. Malfoy! Get into the boat!" Hagrid yelled. Mike wont let her in the boat and now they are at Hogwarts.  
  
"Miss. Malfoy and Miss. Potter and everyone in their boats come with me," Hagrid said.  
  
"Hagrid! Why are these two wet?" Professor McGonnal asked.  
  
"Well, Miss. Malfoy fell into the water and pulled Miss. Potter in," Hagrid said.  
  
"But Mike pushed me in! And Lee Jordan dunked me!" Melissa yelled.  
  
"I saw none of that," Hagird said.  
  
"Mike, Melissa, and Emily go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office," Professor McGonnal said.  
  
"Is that wise?" Hagrid asked. Professor McGonnal nodded and the three students walked to the DADA room.  
  
"It was fair! We had a vote!" Mike whispered to Emily. Emily just laughed and then stopped dead.  
  
"Why are you here?" Emily asked.  
  
"No way!" Melissa said.  
  
"Hello Emily, Mike, and Melissa. Why are you wet?" the professor asked.  
  
"Melissa pulled me in. Why are you here!" Emily asked the professor.  
  
"Why was Melissa in the water?" he asked.  
  
"Mike pushed me!" Melissa yelled.  
  
"Did not! Da-I mean-what do I call you here?" Emily asked.  
  
"Professor Potter," Harry said.  
  
"No, I like Dad better," Emily said.  
  
"Fine, but Mike did you push her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, BUT we had a vote and everyone voted that I push her," Mike said.  
  
"Oh, so in that case only 1 night detention, Emily 1 night, and Melissa 8 nights. Please meet me back here for detention. Come on. You can't miss the sorting," Harry said as they walked to the Great Hall. 


	4. Sorting

KING'S CROSS-  
  
"Dad! Hurry up! I don't want to miss the train!" Emily yelled at her dad.  
  
"Honey, just wait for Hannah and Bob," Harry yelled.  
  
"Do I have to?" Emily asked her dad impatiently.  
  
"Yes, there they are! RON! Over here! No! Over here! At least Hermione can listen," Harry said frowning at his stupid friend.  
  
"Hi Uncle Ron! Where's Hannah? Hi Aunt Hermione. HANNAH!!" Emily yelled running to Hannah.  
  
"Dad? How do we get to platform 9 3/4?" Hannah asked her dad looking up and not seeing a sign for it.  
  
"Come here. See the wall? Run at it," Ron said pointing to the barrier.  
  
"WHAT! I'll get killed!" Hannah said looking at her dad in a confused way not wanting to get hurt.  
  
"No, just trust your dad," Ron said.  
  
"I would never trust Ron," Harry said joking around.  
  
"I'm with Uncle Harry. Mom is this safe?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yes, this is the only time I will say trust your father. Just run at the barrier," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, and if I get hurt it's your fault! I'll sue!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"Bloody hell! She ran right through the wall!" Emily said in awe.  
  
"Don't curse!" Harry said as he pushed his daughter.  
  
"See! I was right!" Ron said.  
  
"The only time ever," a cold drawling said behind them.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"Weasley, at least your not as poor as your parents," Malfoy said.  
  
"Dad, who are these people?" a girl with blonde hair said and a valleygirl like voice.  
  
"Duh, the Weasleys and...the Potters," a boy with blonde hair said with a mean smile.  
  
"So what if the Potters are here?" Emily said.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a pitty that my kids have to go to school with them," Malfoy said.  
  
"Dad, is this Mr. Malfoy that we don't like?" Emily asked nastily glaring at Draco Maldfoy.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"Dad, who are these people?" Emily asked pointing at his kids.  
  
"Mike, Melissa and Kelly Malfoy," Mike said.  
  
"Emily Potter," Emily said with a look of disgust.  
  
"Emily, go meet Hannah or you will miss the train," Ron said as Bob ran through the wall and Emily followed behind.  
  
"Good-bye Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley," Kelly said as she walked into the barriar.  
  
"She seems nice," Ginny said as they walked to the car and headed home.  
  
"Unlike the rest of her family," Harry said.  
  
ON TRAIN-  
  
"Hannah! I found an empty compartment!" Emily yelled brushing her hair out of her face as they sat down.  
  
"So, what do you think about that Malfoy kid?" Hannah asked as the compartment door opened revealing another first year.  
  
"Hey Em. Can I sit here with you guys?" a the boy asked.  
  
"Sure Lee," Emily said moving over so that Lee Jordan Jr. could sit down.  
  
"So how are you Lee?" Hannah asked as she looked at Emily.  
  
"Great, how about you Em. You look dazed or if you are thinking about someone," Lee said with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine. Just wondering why Dad is so overprotective of me and why he was so happy," Emily said wondering.  
  
"No cl-Oh god not you," Hannah said as the compartment door opened revealing Mike Malfoy and his two sisters.  
  
"There aren't any empty compartments so I was going to ask if we could sit with you?" Mile asked.  
  
"What! I don't want to like sit with them!" Melissa said in her valley girl like voice.  
  
"Well, get over it," Kelly said sitting on the floor.  
  
"Shut up Melissa. Sorry dad was so rude to you guys," Mike said like he didn't even mean it.  
  
"It's okay. My dad just hates your dad for some reason," Hannah said.  
  
"Some reason! The Malfoys are deatheaters!" Lee yelled but then said sorry to Melissa, Kelly, and Mike.  
  
"How dare you! This is why I don't want to sit with them!" Melissa said as Mike pushed her out of the compartment.  
  
"There! Now everyone is happy," Mike said sitting down.  
  
"MIKE! Let me in!" Melissa yelled.  
  
"No!" everyone yelled at once.  
  
"I can't believe you hanging out with blood traitors," Melissa said as Bob came down the hall.  
  
"Who is a blood traiter?" Bob asked as he came up.  
  
"The girls and the one boy in there," Melissa said.  
  
"That's my sister in there. And her best friend, and some moron were friends with so I wouldn't say that in front of me. Em! Let me in!" Bob yelled. Emily opened the door pulled Bob in and closed it in Melissa's face.  
  
"I think that we are going to be there soon. We might want to put on are robes," Kelly said. Everyone nodded and the boys left to change in a different compartment.  
  
AT SCHOOL-  
  
The train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station and all the student got off the train. "First years this way! I said first years this way! First years! Four to a boat! Only four!" a huge man yelled(an-to lazy to make Hagrid's accent). "Hagrid!" Emily yelled running to Hagrid.  
  
"Emily! Now get in the boat you will be so happily to see the professors," Hagrid said as they got into the boats. Mike, Melissa, Kelly, and Kevin Johnson were sitting together. Lee, Bob, Hannah, and Emily sat together in another boat.  
  
"Wow, look at the castle!" Hannah said.  
  
"Ew, we have to live there?" Melissa said.  
  
"Vote! Who wants me to push Melissa off the boat?" Mike asked as everyone raised their hands except Melissa. "Well, okay!" Mike said pushing Melissa off the boat into the water. Emily began cracking up hysterically.  
  
Hagrid looks back and asked,"How did that happen?"  
  
"She fell," Mike said with a smile.  
  
"Okay," Hagrid said looking at Melissa in the water. Melissa saw Emily laughing and pulled her into the water. "Miss Malfoy!" Hagrid yelled.  
  
"Em!" Lee said pulling Emily back into the boat and dunking Melissa.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mike asked. Emily just nodded and glared at Melissa.  
  
"Miss. Malfoy! Get into the boat!" Hagrid yelled. Mike wont let her in the boat and now they are at Hogwarts.  
  
"Miss. Malfoy and Miss. Potter and everyone in their boats come with me," Hagrid said.  
  
"Hagrid! Why are these two wet?" Professor McGonnal asked.  
  
"Well, Miss. Malfoy fell into the water and pulled Miss. Potter in," Hagrid said.  
  
"But Mike pushed me in! And Lee Jordan dunked me!" Melissa yelled.  
  
"I saw none of that," Hagird said.  
  
"Mike, Melissa, and Emily go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office," Professor McGonnal said.  
  
"Is that wise?" Hagrid asked. Professor McGonnal nodded and the three students walked to the DADA room.  
  
"It was fair! We had a vote!" Mike whispered to Emily. Emily just laughed and then stopped dead.  
  
"Why are you here?" Emily asked.  
  
"No way!" Melissa said.  
  
"Hello Emily, Mike, and Melissa. Why are you wet?" the professor asked.  
  
"Melissa pulled me in. Why are you here!" Emily asked the professor.  
  
"Why was Melissa in the water?" he asked.  
  
"Mike pushed me!" Melissa yelled.  
  
"Did not! Da-I mean-what do I call you here?" Emily asked.  
  
"Professor Potter," Harry said.  
  
"No, I like Dad better," Emily said.  
  
"Fine, but Mike did you push her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, BUT we had a vote and everyone voted that I push her," Mike said.  
  
"Oh, so in that case only 1 night detention, Emily 1 night, and Melissa 8 nights. Please meet me back here tomorrow for detention. Come on. You can't miss the sorting," Harry said as they walked to the Great Hall. 


	5. First Day Part One

Emily woke up and rubbed her eyes. She was the last one to get up. Everyone else was getting dressed and ready. Emily looked around and walked to her trunk. She pulled out a robe to wear. She then changed and walked to the bathroom still have asleep.  
  
"Where's my brush?" Leslie asked as she began to look all around the bathroom.  
  
"In your trunk," Rachel yelled as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Leslie ran to her trunk and pulled out her hairbrush.  
  
"Em! Hurry up!" Hannah yelled as Emily walked out of the bathroom and they walked into the Gryffindor common room. Bob was sitting in a large armchair by the fire with two other first year boys. Hannah and Emily sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey Bob," Hannah said as she looked around at the boys sitting with her brother.  
  
"Hi Hannah," Bob said like he was annoyed.  
  
"Who are you?" a boy asked next to Bob with brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hannah Weasley, and this is Emily Potter," Hannah said pointing to her friend.  
  
"Your dad is the Harry Potter?" the boy asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Emily asked ignoring the boys question. She looked into the fire trying to remember something that she couldn't.  
  
"I am Lee Jordan Jr," a second year boy said as he came behind Emily and Hannah.  
  
"We know you. I was asking these other boys," Emily said with a grin. Lee just smiled and sat down.  
  
"I'm Ross DeAngelo," the boy said with brown hair.  
  
"Thats fantastic. And the rest of you are?" Hannah asked as she heard the voices of the other girls coming down the stairs.  
  
"I'm AJ Durnain and this is Cody Newman. Are those your room mates?" He asked pointing the girls that just came down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah. Come on Hannah," Emily said as they walked away from the boys. They walked out of the common room and then looked where they were. "Were lost!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"Wait!" Emily said as she ran into the common room. She ran into the dorm. Emily looked and found her trunk. Soon everything that was inside the trunk was on the floor. Emily looked at the bottom of her trunk. She pulled out a piece of old paper that looked way like it was a piece of garbage.  
  
"What is that?" Hannah asked looking at the paper with disgust.  
  
"A map. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Emily said. Before her and Hannah's eyes a map appeared on the paper. There were even moving dots on it showing where people were moving.  
  
"When did you get this?" Hannah asked.  
  
"From my dad. His dad left it to him, sort-of. Uncle Remus helped make it. See. We should turn here! And then here. Um...damn it Malfoys heading this way," Emily said as she said more words and the map turned back to paper and she shoved in her pocket.  
  
Hannah and her turned the corner and then Malfoy came into veiw. It was a Mike and Melissa. He didn't seem as nice as he did the night before. Emily was even shocked that was a Malfoy.  
  
"Potter!" Melissa yelled as she glared at her and Hannah.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mike asked.  
  
"Going to eat breakfast. What are you doing?" Hannah asked rudely glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy looked even more like his dad then Emily thought. His hair was smoothed back across his head and his cold gray eyes had no warmth in them like they did when he pushed Melissa in.  
  
"Walking. See you at detention Potter," Malfoy said pushing Emily as him and Melissa walked away. Emily looked back at Mike and then turned like she was shocked.  
  
"I hate him. Hes so mean!" Hannah yelled as they made a turn into the Great Hall.  
  
"He wasn't that mean," Emily said confused as she sat down at the table. She looked up at the staff table. Her dad was there. She smiled and hoped that she had Defense Against the Dark Arts. All of the sudden as she began to butter her toast a hundred owls at least came swooping into the Great Hall.  
  
"Mail!" Hannah said as an owl dropped two letters on her plate. Emily laughed as it landed right on her oatmeal. Hannah shot an evil glare as and letter and Daily Prophet fell on her lap.  
  
Emily tore open the letter. It was from her mom. It was telling her how proud she was and other boring stuff.  
  
Emily then looked at the front of the daily prohpet and gasped. Her hands began to shake as she read the newspaper letter.  
  
"What is it?" Hannah asked as she gasped and her eyes began to water. Emily ran up to the staff table and went to her Dad.  
  
"Miss. Potter students are allowed up here," Snape said with an evil glare.  
  
"Dad! Look at this," Emily said as she threw the newspaper at her father.  
  
"Latest News. There has been a new attack from You-Know-Who. So far one is reported dead, Arthur Weasley," Harry said and then looked at Hannah and Emily.  
  
"Dad. That isn't true right?" Emily said shaking.  
  
"I don't know. Is Hannah okay?" Harry asked as he walked down to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hannah, Bob! Come with me now," Harry said as they walked down the hallway. Harry stopped short.  
  
"Can you guys go on today? Or do you need a break?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Bob asked confused.  
  
"Bob you idiot! Don't you get the paper. Grandpa is dead," Hannah said.  
  
"Dad I can make on," Emily said as her and Hannah walked back into the Great Hall followed by a stunned Bob.  
  
Emily just slowly ate her breakfast. Timetables were given out. They had Potions first and it was with Slytherin of course. Just make my day better Emily thought as she went to the dungons by herself. The whole school by now had read the articale. They were all looking at Emily, Hannah, and Bob. They went on the whole day trying not cry.  
  
Emily went to the dungons before anyone else was there. She sat down on the floor and just cried. She was shocked when a voice asked her ,"Are you okay?" Emily jumped and looked up. She saw Lee standinng there.  
  
"Lee! No, I'm not really that good," Emily said as Lee sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened. Is there anything I can do?" Lee asked.  
  
"No not really. Don't be sorry. You didn't kill him," Emily said begining to cry again.  
  
"Stop crying!" Lee said giving Emily a hug.  
  
"Look! Lee got himself a girlfriend! And shes crying!" a cold voice yelled.  
  
"Malfoy shut up!" Lee yelled angry standing up.  
  
"I'm so scared!"Mike Malfoy said with a grin.  
  
"Class get in. Mr. Jordan please go to where ever you are supposed to be. Miss. Potter stop crying," Snape said cruelly as the class filed into the room.  
  
"Now that everyone is here. I will start with the potion you are to brew. You must make a potion that will turn a person's hair blue. The directions are on the board begin," Snape said as he began to walk around the room watching people like a hawk.  
  
Emily began her potion. She finished soon and Snape came right to her. "Potter!" Snape said sharply. "If I was to take ur potion and throw it on your hair it would turn blue. Correct? Then may I try or should I try on someone else. I will pour your potion on someones hair and if it doesn't turn blue 10 points from Gryffindor. Understand?" Snape said as he took the potion. He poured it on Hannah's hair which turned blue to Snape shock.  
  
"Oh my god! Potter actually did it right," Melissa said.  
  
"10 points to Gryffindor," Snape said angerly. The class then left and went to their next classes. The rest of the day went smoothly. The only other class that they had was Charms were they took notes the whole time. The walked out of the Charms Corridor and started to head towards the Gryffindor Common Room when Emily saw Mike, Melissa, and Kevin.  
  
"Potter! Weasley! I'm so sorry that...um...what was his name. Oh yeah! Arthur died. It's such a sad thing to happen. I mean that now is your family going to survive with the man that made all the money dead. I thought you were poor before," Kevin said.  
  
"Shut up!" Emily yelled.  
  
"Wow. Isn't someone defensive," Mike said.  
  
"Stop!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"It's true though. I can't wait to see how you family survives," Melissa said.  
  
"Have you ever seen my uncle's shop? They make a fortune from it!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"They have a shop! I bet it sells second hand things," Melissa said.  
  
"No, it's a joke shop. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes," Emily said.  
  
"Never heard of it or seen it. Where is this so called shop?" Mike asked.  
  
"Diagon Alley. But since your one of those kids that didn't get out much you wouldn't know now would you?" Lee asked walking towards them.  
  
"Always coming to save the day know are we?" Kevins said with an evil glare.  
  
"Shut up! Your annoying me...wait. Your always annoying me," Kelly said.  
  
"What? Since when do I annoy you?" Kevin said as Mike looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"Well. Since this is all cleared up we must be going now," Lee said as they walked away from the Malfoys and Kevin. They were all laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh Lee! You saved our lifes!" Hannah said bowing to Lee.  
  
"I always save damsels in distress. It's in my job discription," Lee said with a smile as they turned to corner heading towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Oh yeah Lee. What would we do without you? Who would save our poor little pathetic lifes?" Emily asked as they passed the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Emily pretended to faint.  
  
"I really don't know," Lee said stopping and thinking.  
  
"You have safed are lives! We are eternally grateful," Emily said bowing to Lee laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh it's you," Hannah said as Bob walked over to them.  
  
"Hi Uncle Harry!" Bob said looked at Harry standing behind Emily, Hannah, and Lee.  
  
"Hi dad," Emily said turning bright red.  
  
"I think I will be leaving. I'm sorry but I can't save you this time. Maybe Bob can!" Lee said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Get back over here!" Harry yelled as Lee walked backwards to them.  
  
"So why are you eternally grateful?" Harry asked Emily.  
  
"Your just a professor so you don't really have to know do you?" Lee said trying to save Emily.  
  
"And I don't have to give you a detention, but should I?" Harry asked.  
  
"No you shouldn't," Lee said.  
  
"Dad, it was nothing. Stay out of my buisness. Act just like a professor and not a Dad," Emily said as they all started to walk away.  
  
"I'm business! I'm touched," Lee said as Emily hit him and then ran away from him.  
  
"Emily! I'm going to kill you," Lee yelled as he chased her all the way to the portrait of the fat the lady.  
  
"Come on Bob!" Hannah said as they started to run after them. All she could hear was Lee screaming," Emily! Watch out!"  
  
"What is he doing know?" Hannah said as she caught up with them. She saw that Emily ran into a boy and he was on the floor and Lee was laughing.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Emily said as she helped the boy up.  
  
"Yeah sure Em," Lee said as she glared at him.  
  
"I am sorry! I'm Emily Potter," Emily said.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend Lee," Lee said.  
  
"What!" Emily yelled.  
  
"Hi Lee. I'm Will Turner," Will said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Hannah and this is Bob my brother," Hannah said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Will said as two boys came running down the hallway.  
  
"Lee!" one of the boys said tripping over Emily.  
  
"You idiot!" the second boy said.  
  
"So Lee how are you?" the first boy said.  
  
"Who are you?" Emily said getting off the ground.  
  
"I am Billy Boyd," the boy that tripped over her said.  
  
"I'm Dominic Monaghan," the second boy said.  
  
"Emily Potter," Emily said looking at Lee.  
  
"Hannah, and this is my brother Bob," Hannah said.  
  
"I can talk for myself!" Bob yelled.  
  
"No you can't," Hannah said.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you. And you are?" Billy asked Will.  
  
"Will Turner," the boy said.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Lee! Come on. Sean is waiting in the common room," Dominic said as Billy and him left.  
  
"Meet you there Dom!" Lee yelled as they ran to the common room.  
  
"So...are you friends with them?" Emily asked very confused.  
  
"Yeah. They are nice. Little crazy, but we all are. Right honey?" Lee said with a smile.  
  
"Stop calling me honey!" Emily yelled.  
  
"Why? You are going out with Lee aren't you. That's what you told me and Bob," Hannah said.  
  
"I did not!" Emily said.  
  
"Are you breaking up with me?" Lee asked.  
  
"I have to go," Will said walking away very fast.  
  
"Lee! I'm going to kill you!" Emily said as she chased him down the hallway.  
  
"I know that you are madly in love with me, but chasing me down the hall. That is isnanity," Lee said as he ran into the common room.  
  
"Billy! Dom! Sean! She's gonna kill me!" Lee yelled as ran into the room and hid behind the couch.  
  
"What did you do?" Billy asked.  
  
"I told Will that Em was dating me," Lee said still behind the couch.  
  
"Do you like her?" Dom said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"No, but thats not the point. Just act normal and don't tell her where I am," Lee said.  
  
"Okay!" Sean said as Billy and Dom began to silently laugh.  
  
"Where is he?" Emily asked as she ran into the common room.  
  
"Behind the couch," Billy said calmly.  
  
"Damn you!" Lee said as he ran back out of the common room.  
  
"I give up," Emily said as she sat down on a couch out of breathe.  
  
"You can't give up! He's going to smother me with his pillow for that! Save my life! Please?" Billy said begging.  
  
"No," Emily said with a smile.  
  
"Your mean," Billy said.  
  
"Thank you," Emily said as Lee came back into the room.  
  
"Back so soon?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yes. Well she didn't chase me so I think I'm safe," Lee said as Emily hit him with a cushion from the couch.  
  
"OW!" Lee yelled as Emily ran into the girls dorm. Everyone else was there except Hannah who was downstairs.  
  
"Damn it! I have detention!" Emily yelled as she ran out of the dorm to go to her dad's office. Mike and Melissa where already there. 


End file.
